My Sacrifice
by bandanaye
Summary: As Yugi's trying to push away certian thoughts about a certian other half after two years of separation, one night he gets a soaking wet visitor. One-shot. Songfic. YYxY


A/N: Okay, this is my first song-fic. This is inspired by Creed's My Sacrifice. I hope that it makes some sense; if it doesn't, oh well! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Rain pitter pattered against the windows softly, the wind whistling at the same volume, creating a calm atmosphere inside the small Kame Game Shop.

Inside said Shop, a teen was snugly curled up on the sofa on the second story of the house, content as he read an intriguing book.

Yugi Motou tilted his head to the side as his eyes scanned the words on the pieces of paper in his hands, trying to figure out what the story was foreshadowing at this point. Absent mindedly, he reached out and grabbed the hot cup of cocoa from the coffee table, sipping at it cautiously.

Placing the warm beverage back in its original place, Yugi snuggled even deeper into the soft sofa, dog earring his page as he stared out the wet window.

It had been a full two years since his other half had walked through those two ancient stone doors into the afterlife, his family and friends eagerly awaiting his arrival. Through his tears, Yugi had let the once great Pharaoh go, saying that it was for the best.

Since then, the teen had started to regret letting his other half go. Even though he still had his friends and was making new ones each day, something inside Yugi felt empty, hollow. He knew what was missing.

Every now and then, he'd wish that he could retreat back into his own mind to have a conversation with his other half, but he was often painfully reminded that that ability was no longer available to him anymore.

The warm glows that flooded his senses and swelled in his chest were also long gone. He also knew where those certain feelings had come from, and every time they did come, he'd be with his other half.

Yugi missed many things. He missed so many things that involved his other half that quite often if he thought about them too much, it'd actually hurt. He'd blink back some tears, telling himself to move on and find another, but that never happened.

What he'd give to see his darker half again!

The rain suddenly pelted harder against the strong windows, knocking Yugi back to the present.

He bowed his head as he tried to push the thoughts of the Pharaoh away. The sudden feeling of regret ached in his chest suddenly, and Yugi swallowed. He knew that he should've just told Yami how he felt that day!

Not wanting to think anymore of the matter, the teen placed his book down on the coffee table next to his steaming drink and stood up, curling his toes and fingers.

He was suddenly struck bored as he remembered that his Grandpa had been invited to go on a fairly new archaeological dig with Professor Hawkins. The elderly guardian had only left yesterday, and was said to be gone for at least a week and a half.

All of his friends were busy on this fine Sunday, all occupied with different matters of their own.

The spiky-haired teen glanced out the window again, the rain not relenting. Was his other half having the time of his life with his family and friends? Did he miss everyone in the present the way Yugi missed him?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the saddening thoughts, Yugi ventured to his room to finish up reading some of his college text books that he still had some homework do to out of.

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock when Yugi finished his homework and forced studying when his stomach grumbled viciously.

With a small smile on his face, the teen packed up all of his school supplies and hobbled to the kitchen area of the small home to fix up some dinner.

He quickly decided to make some chicken broth, since cans of it were starting to fill the cupboards and weren't being eaten. He looked out the window to see that it was still raining at a steady pace. He shivered.

It was November and the cold from outside was starting to slip into the house. Yugi bulked up on sweaters and blankets everyday, but the growing cold still got to him.

Seeing that his dinner was almost completed, Yugi pulled out a bowl and turned the stove's heat off, placing the pot with his dinner in it to the side to cool down a bit. Just as he was getting some napkins and utensils out, the doorbell rang.

'Did I put up the sign that signaled that the shop was 'closed' today?' Yugi asked himself as a confused look crossed his face before he started to travel downstairs to see who was at the front door.

Maybe he didn't turn the sign last night by accident and it was a customer. But then again, the shop's time schedules on Sundays were eleven to three...maybe it was one of his friends.

He made it downstairs and he came from behind the counter full of merchandise and quickly gazed at the door to see if he could depict it was. He nearly stopped when a way too familiar silhouette met his eyes.

Messed up hair was evident, although the colors couldn't be seen, and the style that was like his own looked like it was drenched since it hung down and droopy. A petite frame like his was fairly visible, and the way the person holding themselves was also familiar.

'Could it be...?' Yugi started to wonder, the pit of his stomach doing summersaults. Inwardly shaking his head, Yugi knew that that was not possible. Yami chose the afterlife, he couldn't come back.

Besides, it could be a harmless fan that went as far as to copy Yugi's looks. He had met a few people like that in the past year...strangely enough.

Taking a deep breath, the tickling feelings in his gut still there, Yugi took tiny steps forward until he reached the door. Unconsciously, he opened it.

His eyes probably bugged out more than they usually did at that moment in time.

His other half, his dark, the ancient Pharaoh he had become really close friends with...Yami, no, Atemu was standing on the Game Shop's front step, drenched in rainwater.

The teen on the outside smiled softly, his crimson eyes glowing brightly, making Yugi's insides squirm almost violently. "Hello Aibou."

_Hello my friend, we meet again,_

_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_

His old nickname...

'Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid...' Yugi frantically yelled at himself.

"Um...hi?"

_Feels like forever._

His darker half's smile grew even broader and he tilted his head a little. "I've missed you Aibou," he said simply, the rain starting to pelt down again.

Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes, and Yugi finally was able to regain his senses. He shouldn't be freaking out! He knew Yami well enough; they shared a mind for goodness sake!

A smile curving on his lips for a moment, Yugi thanked the heavens above when he chose his words correctly this time. "I've missed you too," he replied softly. Then he remembered the weather.

Grabbing a hold of his yami's wrist with light force, he said, "Come in! You shouldn't be standing in this type of weather!" He noted how the Pharaoh didn't resist when he pulled him inside, the smile still plastered on his face.

"We'll talk about how you came back in a minute! You're soaking wet!" Yugi continued as he led Yami upstairs, and then quickly abandoned him to fetch some clothes and a towel.

"Here," he said as he gently pushed the fabrics in the Pharaoh's tan hands. "You can change in my room, or any room that you like really," he rambled, blushing as Yami gazed at him with that smile and warm eyes, nodding his head. "I've made some broth we can share when you come back." Yugi smacked himself in the head at the last statement.

_Within my heart are memories, _

_Of perfect love that you gave to me,_

Within a few minutes, Yugi busied himself with separating the broth he had made into two bowls and placed them down on the coffee table, patiently waiting for his other half's return.

Just as he forgot to get the drinks, Yugi noticed that a tan figure was entering the room, wearing the loose fitting black sweatpants and tight black turtleneck shirt, along with some white ankle socks that were given to him for the time being.

Yugi almost melted at the sight. Before, Yami was wearing some leather that he had strangely obtained, but since he was soaking wet, the clothes he was wearing looked saggy.

And although that the ancient Pharaoh wasn't wearing leather at the moment, he still managed to look as attractive as ever.

_Oh I remember. _

The same smile was still firmly stationed on his darker half's lips and Yugi suppressed a shiver from running down his spine as he stared into the crimson depths that stared straight back at him.

A little unnerved by the hard gaze that he had nearly forgotten, Yugi stood up shaking slightly. "I'll be right back, I just forgot the drinks." He could feel his face heat up and he tried as hard as he could not to sprint into the kitchen and hide.

Why was he acting this way? Yes, it was a little more of a surprise that Yami had somehow came back, but before all of this, Yugi had acted normally around his other half. Yugi cursed himself. He really should've just told Yami how he felt before he left!

He gathered the drinks with slight difficulty, cursing himself lightly of how foolish he was acting towards the other who was throwing him friendly smiles.

But what if Yami didn't return the feelings that Yugi had for him?

The sudden thought that randomly entered the college student's mind made him stop dead in his tracks before he passed through the doorway. With a frown and saddened look overcoming his features, his heart rate slowed down increasingly and he continued his way to the sofa where Yami was waiting for him.

_We've had our share of ups and downs,_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around,_

Placing a true smile on his face, Yugi set the drinks down and then sat down considerably close to his other half who didn't seem to care.

"I've missed you," Yami repeated again, but there was an unidentifiable tone in his voice as he said it, one that Yugi couldn't figure out right away.

_In an instant. _

The warm, yet, nervous feeling swelled in his small chest again at the simple words, and Yugi felt his face heat up more than it did last time. "S-so, just to get things straightened out, how on Earth did you get here?"

Putting down the broth on the coffee table so that he could respond without making a mess, Yami started. "That day when I passed into the afterlife after you defeated me in the ceremonial duel, I was overjoyed to be reunited with my friends and family. A warm feeling filled me, and I was happier than ever to see them all.

"As time passed however, I felt that something else was missing, something important. I wasn't sure what it was right away, but over time, I figured out that I missed the present time, being with Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu. But more importantly, I missed my Aibou." He added a barely noticeable seductive tone at the end that Yugi barely caught.

Yugi blushed even more at the last statement as he sipped at his warm drink as Yami explained everything. "Go on," he urged, quickly becoming interested, along with trying to find something to occupy himself so that his obvious blush would go away.

The other's trademark smirk played on his small lips as he continued. "My friend and dearly trusted magician noticed my saddened behavior before even I did and his apprentice-"

"Mana!" Yugi exclaimed, and felt like he turned into goo when Yami flashed a knowing smile towards him, nodding.

"Yes," Yami said and crossed his legs. "Anyway, they noticed that I wasn't acting as my usual self and I told them what I 'longed' for. Word quickly spread and I eventually consulted with my closest family members that I wanted to return to the present. They were grave and indecisive at first, but willingly, they knew that I really meant what I said and they gave me permission."

Yami glanced his other half and smiled as he watched as Yugi multi-tasked between listening to him and eating little by little.

"So then I had to consult the Gods and then pass many judgments." He went on, explaining some of the tests he had to stand up to and telling Yugi what Gods he had to speak with.

"I think eventually they said yes because I saved the world from darkness," he chuckled lightly, stealing a gaze at Yugi who smiled appreciatively. "But I don't think I'll ever know for sure what made them say 'yes'.

"The next few days were a blur to me, but when I regained my senses, I was on a modern styled bed underground."

Yugi gave him a confused look, and quickly came to a logical conclusion. "You ended up materializing at the Ishtars?"

The ancient Pharaoh nodded. "They said that they found me outside their home and kept me there for a couple weeks. I suppose that I ended up there because they were the guardians of my tomb for centuries."

"Why didn't you call?" Yugi inquired.

Yami scooted closer to his Aibou, loving the blush it created. "I wanted our reunion to be a surprise."

_It feels so good to reunite,_

_Within yourself and in your mind,_

"R-reunion?" Yugi staggered as he felt that the butterflies in his stomach were on some crazy type of drug now.

His bowl of soup was nearly gone, as was his beverage. Yami's was barely touched.

'Just let it all out...it's kind of obvious he likes you the same way you like him...' Yugi's mind screamed at him as his other half drew even closer than before, crimson eyes shining brighter than ever.

"Atemu, I-"

"I sacrificed everything for you and only you, Yugi."

_Let's find peace there._

Their lips locked quickly even though they were still a great distance apart. Relief filled Yugi's squirming insides as he melted against Yami's skillful lips.

_When you are with me,_

_I'm free....I'm careless...I believe, _

His amethyst eyes slipped close as he felt his other half ask for entrance, and he allowed it instantly, loving the feeling of Yami's tongue battling his gently.

Then it hit Yugi; Yami's last words. He sacrificed the afterlife, the good life, absolute peace for him. He left his closest friends and his dearest family members so that he could live in the present with him.

Yugi smiled into the kiss.

_Above all the other we'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice. _

Oxygen became scarce after a couple minutes of reveling in each other's sweet taste before the two partners had to break apart. Yugi let himself lean against his darker half, his newly found love.

"Atemu-"

"Yami," he was softly corrected.

"Yami, I've had these feelings for you ever since the ceremonial duel. I wish that I had told you that day. Like you, my life started to feel empty, like I was missing something. I figured that it was you that I was missing." He blushed at his own words, feeling Yami wrap an arm around his small waist.

Yugi shuddered as he felt Yami nuzzle his head into his small neck appreciatively. "Gods I've missed you," he breathed, loving the feeling as he weaved his hands into his other half's slightly wet hair.

_When you are with me, _

_I'm free...I'm careless...I believe,_

_Above all the others we'll fly,_

_This brings tears to my eyes,_

_My sacrifice._

They pulled apart after a few moments, both panting heavily, smiles of happiness on their faces. Yami pulled Yugi into another hug, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Yugi swerved his gaze out on the window as he leaned his head against his other half's firm chest. It was still raining lightly, and a soft smile graced his lips at the element.

"Thank you," he muttered softly before he leaned back fully against his lover, his eyes drooping a little but he stayed awake nonetheless.

Strong arms wrapped protectively around his middle and Yugi sighed at the touch. "It was all worth is Aibou, because..." he trailed off, swerving his head down to capture Yugi in another kiss.

_I just want to say hello again..._

* * *

A/N: Eh, crappy ending. I liked this one though. I hope that this was enjoyable with the lyrics kinda just shoved in there. Oh, and sorry to readers who are wondering why I'm not really updating anything else...writer's block is still over me and the plot bunny keeps visiting unfortunately. Anywho, please read and review!


End file.
